


Hush

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gentle Dom Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Eggsy, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night in the office with a little bit of bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meetingyourmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092571) by [meetingyourmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker). 



> A very happy belated birthday to the wonderful [meetingyourmaker!](http://meetingyourmaker.tumblr.com/) Your art is so absolutely gorgeous, I admire it immensely. I hope you enjoy this little fic based off of one of my personal favourites of yours!

“Hush, Eggsy,” Harry soothed, kissing up Eggsy’s neck, nipping at his jaw while his hands roamed down to Eggsy’s arse, gently splitting him open with slick fingers.  Eggsy moaned quietly in return, dropping his forehead down to Harry’s shoulder.

“That’s it, Eggsy, you’re alright.  I’m going to take such good care of you,” Harry said softly, working a single digit into Eggsy’s tight hole.

Eggsy took a shuddering breath, flexing against the ropes that hugged him tightly.  They wrapped around his chest, holding his biceps to his torso, his forearms crossed behind his back, bound together at the wrists.  They bit into him, just enough that he couldn’t forget they were there, but not so tight that he would lose circulation.  Harry was so good at this.  His skill with ropes bordered on art, and his ways to tie Eggsy up, to bind him tight in the most exciting ways, seemed absolutely endless.

“Yes, that’s it,” Harry mumbled, slipping his finger deep into Eggsy, slowly working him open, with care and conviction, like it was the only thing on Harry’s mind.  His other hand kneaded into Eggsy’s plush arse, the smooth, soft flesh and taut muscle underneath.  “Mmm,” Harry hummed appreciatively, “You’re so gorgeous, Eggsy.  So perfect like this.”

“H-harry,” Eggsy moaned, wanting more, wanting Harry to go faster, to fill him up, to fuck him already.  He knew that wasn’t what this was about tonight, though.  No, tonight Harry wanted to spoil him and wring every ounce of pleasure he could out of him.  

It had started as soon as he had walked into Harry’s office at the end of the day with Harry locking the door, switching off both the feeds on their glasses, then jamming the wireless security cameras.  Then there were slow, breathless kisses and Harry undressing him, stripping off each article of clothing until Eggsy was left in nothing but his socks and garters.  Harry had pulled out the lengths of rope from his desk then, wrapping Eggsy up with skilled movements, checking, then re-checking that each knot was tight, each twist perfectly laid, until he was satisfied that Eggsy was properly bound.  That’s when he had pulled Eggsy down to straddle his lap, starting to caress and kiss him.  

Eggsy whimpered quietly as Harry worked a second finger into him.  It was so slow and Eggsy had been hard for ages already.  He knew Harry was too, even though he was still fully clothed, Eggsy could feel him pressing against the inside of his thigh.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Eggsy whispered breathily into Harry’s ear, rolling his hips down onto his fingers.  “Don’t you want to bend me over your desk, Harry?”

“Tempting,” Harry said, his voice starting to sound rough.  “But, I’ve got you right where I want you, for now,” Harry added, flexing his two fingers inside of Eggsy’s tightness.  

Eggsy’s breath caught at the feeling, a shudder running through him.  Harry’s persistence, his patient insistence worked to make Eggsy’s body relent before his mind went tumbling after it, slipping down until all there was was what Harry wanted from him.  He moaned softly, practically melting against Harry, his muscles starting to give with the consistent pressure of Harry’s fingers inside of him.

“There you are,” Harry mumbled, working a third finger inside of Eggsy, starting to pump them in and out in a sedate rhythm.  

Eggsy felt his own hot breath on his face as he buried it against Harry’s shoulder, taking comfort in the firmness of it and the familiar, musky, warm scent of Harry that emanated up through his suit.  He felt deeply safe like this, so comfortable and cared for and incredibly aroused.  He moaned, feeling Harry’s fingers flex and move inside of him, his muscles offering little resistance now.  He was slick, open, and oh so ready, but he would have to wait until Harry decided he was.

Long minutes passed.  What felt like an eternity of Harry’s fingers moving slicky, smoothly inside of him, keeping him hard but not giving him nearly enough to come.  Eggsy felt too warm, his muscles all relaxed and not even straining against the ropes anymore.  They were the only thing holding him together.  He felt like he was melting.

“Harry,” Eggsy moaned quietly, not begging like before, but more to see if his voice even worked anymore.  He was slipping away inside of himself, lost to the slow, even pleasure and Harry’s proximity, Harry’s hands, Harry’s desires.  “Harry,” Eggsy breathed.

“Hush now,” Harry answered, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek, “I’ve got you.”

Eggsy took a shuddering breath, feeling Harry pull his fingers free, leaving him grasping and empty.

“Christ I want you,” Harry whispered reverently, “You incredible, beautiful thing.”

“Please,” Eggsy whimpered in return.  And suddenly Harry was hoisting him up, depositing him chest down on top of the desk, Harry’s chair scraping noisily across the floor as he pushed it out of the way.  Eggsy rested his cheek against the cool wood of the desk and tried to remember to breathe as he heard the unmistakable rasp of a zipper.

Harry slipped a hand under the twist of rope between Eggsy’s shoulder blades.  “Ready?” 

“Yesss,” Eggsy moaned, his legs trembling, grateful that the desk was holding the majority of his weight.  

Then, Harry was inside of him.  Completely.  Fully.  Eggsy groaned with the sheer pleasure of it.  He could feel Harry tighten his grip on the rope, his knuckles digging into Eggsy’s back, making the ropes bite harder into his shoulders, chest, and biceps as Harry tugged on them.

Harry wrapped his free hand around Eggsy’s hip, keeping a tight hold on him as he drew his hips back excruciatingly slowly, letting Eggsy feel every second of it.  He could feel Eggsy shaking beneath him, his ribcage expanding and contracting in shuddering, expectant gasps.  So Harry gave him what he wanted and snapped his hips forward, filling him back up in a powerful thrust.

“Fuck,” Eggsy hiccuped as Harry thrust into him, setting a pace that seemed at once brutal and spectacular compared to the way that Harry had fingered him open.  The ropes hugged him tight, and the surface of the desk kept him in place while Harry fucked him.  It felt so good.  Amazing.  He never wanted it to end, but he could already feel his orgasm building and he wasn’t sure how long he could last.

Harry grunted behind him, and Eggsy could hear that he was breathing hard now too.  Eggsy’s head was swimming with how wonderful he felt.  “Want,” he choked, his voice coming out as a high pitched squeak.  “Want you to come inside me,” he panted.

“How could I say no to that,” Harry answered through gritted teeth, his grip on Eggsy’s hip starting to slip with sweat.

Eggsy groaned as Harry thrust into him faster, harder, until Eggsy thought the heavy desk might start skidding across the floor with just one more push of Harry’s hips.  Then Harry’s hand was wrapping around his leaking prick, stroking him in a rough rhythm, but it was enough.  God it was more than enough and Eggsy was coming nearly immediately, his muscles straining against the ropes, clutching onto Harry’s cock that was deep inside of him.

Eggsy gasped and moaned, writhing on the desk as his orgasm overcame him, whiting out his thoughts even more.  Distantly he could hear Harry groan, and feel him twitching inside of him, but Eggsy was too far gone to even react.

Eventually his mind swam back to the surface, and Harry was already untying him, sloughing the ropes from Eggsy’s body like the second skin he felt they were.  He gave a satisfied moan, a grin slowly spreading over his face.

“Good?” Harry asked, bending down to kiss Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Better than,” Eggsy said, his voice rough, feeling wrung out and incredibly happy.  “God, Harry, I don’t even know how you do it.”

Harry helped Eggsy to stand upright, wrapping his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his mouth.  “I suppose it’s easy when I love you so much,” Harry smiled.

“I love you too,” Eggsy grinned.  “Now take me home, Harry, once I can work my legs again I’m gonna make you dinner.”

“Deal,” Harry laughed, going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Mer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321) for the beta!


End file.
